Mighty Med: The Lost Season 3
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Here it is, guys: The missing 3rd season of Mighty Med, all adding up to Lab Rats:Elite Force. Learn about Rodissius, Mr. Terror's capture, Mighty Med's destruction, and how they contacted Donald. Now a crossover with Lab Rats, for the last two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Having superpowers is wonderful, isn't it, Kaz?" Oliver Bernstain asked his friend, Kaz Duncan. They were flying through the air.

"It sure is!" said Kaz. Then, Oliver's phone beeped.

"It's Skylar." said Oliver. "Hmm, let's see: "New SH Rodissius came to MM, powers gone bad. Plz help." Well, then, we should go."

"Alright," said Kaz, as a fire started on his hand. "Wow, I can create fire!"

"Cool!" said Oliver, as water came out of his hand, and soaked Kaz. "I have hydrokinesis!"

"You mean water powers!" said Kaz.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." went Oliver's nasally laugh. The two of them headed to their favorite superhero hangout, Mighty Med Hospital. It was hidden in a so-called "normo" hospital accessed via a closet portal in a comic book shop called "The Domain." On the way, they ran into their friend, Gus. "Hey, Kaz, Oliver." said Gus. "Where have you guys been?"

"Should we tell him?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know. We've kept it secret for nearly 3 years." said Kaz.

"Do you think Gus knows of the bionic humans, Adam, Bree, and Chase?" asked Oliver.

"Did someone say bionic?" asked Gus. "I've heard of some bionic people. What were there names? Bradam, Chee, and Ase?"

"Yeah, well, we're friends with them!" said Kaz.

"Cool, but what are you getting at?" asked Gus. "I know that hiding secret" voice."

"They gave us bionics. Hey, Gus, why aren't you acting as weird as usual?" asked Oliver.

"Well, I guess I have to act like an adult now that I own the Domain." said Gus.

"You own it?" asked Kaz. "Um, Gus, what month is it? Early October?"

"No, guys. It's early November. Where were you guys for all of October?" asked Gus.

"Getting bionics is a tough process." said Oliver quickly. "We were recovering all month."

"Oh, ok. So, I bought it in October. I'm rich, you know." said Gus.

"And you're back to your weird self again." said Kaz. "Look, we need to go, uh, save a friend?"

"What friend?" asked Gus.

"Ok, so my uncle is dying, and we need to save him." said Kaz. "Look, there's a hospital hidden in that storage closet, and he's in there."

"Guys, you're acting as weird as you usually say I am." said Gus.

"Uh, it's a personality swapping store! Ahh!" said Oliver, as he and Kaz rushed into the closet.

"Hmm." said Gus. "I guess I'm overly smart now? Or maybe I'm extremely hilarious, like Kaz."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaz and Oliver saw two identically-clothed boys kneeling over a man, who must have been Rodissius. One boy looked slightly evil. Kaz shook his hand first. "Hi, my name's Kaz. And you are?" asked Kaz.

"Name's Roman." said the boy. "This is Riker."

"Hi." said Riker. "Will you save our dad's life?"

"We'll see what we can do." said Kaz and Oliver's alien friend, Skylar, walking in. "How's it going, Horace?"

"Um, Roker, Riman, please go into the waiting room. These results could be, ah, defective." said Horace, the main superhero doctor. The boys did as they were told.

Skylar repeated, "How's it going?"

"Not so good." said Horace. "His powers are so out of control, we need Hapax to remove them!"

"Alright, then we'll use the Calderan Transporter." said Oliver, referring to the portal next to them. The two friends stood on it, and soon they were no longer in the hospital, but on Caldera, Skylar's home planet. "Let's run for Hapax's house!" said Kaz.

"Alright!" said Oliver. The two of them ran to the cave of their good friend, Hapax the Elder, a mutant human with the ability to drain powers from any superhero or villain. "Hapax!" Oliver yelled. "A dying superhero needs his powers drained!"

Hapax came out. "Alright, take me to him!" said Hapax. The three of them did not have much time to chat, as Kaz's stopwatch timer had been set for the time Rodissius had left, which wasn't much now. They returned to Earth, and Hapax, using his power to the fullest, drained the superpowers out of Rodissius's body, and returned home with a wave to his friends. Rodissius then awoke. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were sick, but you've been cured!" said Horace.

"How?" asked Rodissius.

"We removed your powers." said Horace.

"Whaaat?" asked Rodissius. Suddenly, Horace's nephew, Alan, walked in.

"You just used my catchphrase!" said Alan, angrily.

"It's all fine, Alan." said Horace.

""All fine"? "All fine?"" asked Rodissius. "No, it's not fine! This is horrible! You removed what makes me myself! I'm leaving, with my sons! Goodbye! I'll have revenge!" Rodissius stormed out of the room.

"That guy needs to learn manners!" said Alan.

"Yeah." said Kaz. "He didn't even thank us for saving his life!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kaz and Oliver returned to Oliver's abandoned house, Oliver saw a letter taped to the door. "Could be my Dad." said Oliver. "He doesn't know Mom's…no longer Mom." But when they checked, it wasn't from Oliver's dad. Kaz read to Oliver, "Dear Oliver, I'm still here! Listen, Oliver, we need to meet up …and discuss your joining the dark side. That's right, Oliver. Follow in my footsteps. Your mother…is dead! If you don't show up, you'll be dead too! Signed, Mr. Terror."

"Oh dear, " said Oliver. "Looks like Mom's pulling a Star Wars on me."

"Good one!" said Kaz. "Hey, you want to stay at my house for the time being?"

"Thanks, but I want to jail this evil spirit that has taken control of my mother's body." said Oliver. "And I want to start now."

"But it's just about nighttime!" said Kaz.

"So?" asked Oliver, air quotes "I am "joining the dark side", aren't I?"

"Oh, I get it Oliver! Wow, you're really jokey today!" said Kaz.

'Thanks." said Oliver.

"You're welcome." said Kaz.

"Now, it's time to get serious!" said Oliver,

"One problem, though." said Kaz. "We don't know where to meet him-or her."

"Yes, we do!" said Oliver. "Mom circled an S, a U, a B, a W, an A, and a Y. I know they're in that order because of the numbers next to them."

"Oliver, you're the smartest guy I know!" said Kaz.

"Wow, thanks again, Kaz. You're full of compliments and I'm full of jokes. It's good to be in a great mood when you're about to do Land Wars!" said Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Here's the new chapter. It's really, really emotional._

Oliver was ready. He and Kaz entered the subway station, and waited. Sure enough, there came Oliver's mom-no, it was Mr. Terror. She might've looked like his mom…Oliver tried not to think about it. "Oliver, how nice to see you." said Mr. Terror.

"I want my mother back!" said Oliver

"Your mom is gone! Besides, I'm the most powerful being in the universe! How can you stop me?" asked Mr. Terror.

"Kaz, now!" yelled Oliver. Kaz shot huge fire grenades towards Mr. Terror, who dodged them. She then flew up into the sky. "Nobody can stop me!" she yelled. "I need to eliminate Firehands here!" she said, pointing towards Kaz.

"No!" said Oliver, getting the way.

"Oliver!" yelled Mr. Terror, at first sounding terrified like Bridget. Mr. Terror stopped what she was doing, and Kaz ran away. "I need supplies." he gestured to Oliver so Mr. Terror wouldn't hear. Oliver made a thumbs-up, but accidentally froze Kaz in ice. "Kaz!" yelled Oliver to his frozen friend. "Use your pyrokinesis to come out of there!" Kaz attempted to, but it's hard to move when you're in a block of ice. Kaz decided to use his mind, and sure enough, fire came out of his hands. However, Kaz used to much fire to burst out, and set Oliver's clothes on fire. They only had one hope- Skylar!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Skylar was at Gus' house, working on a science project with him. They were trying to see how a papier-mache volcano would erupt if it had vinegar-covered toys inside of it rather than the classic baking soda. After Skylar tripped on the volcano, she got mad at Gus, who hadn't been helping. "Why did I agree to this? I think this project would be a lot better if you did it yourself. You hardly helped!"

"I did get the supplies." said Gus.

"And then you started reading a biology textbook! Why?" asked Skylar.

"Because Oliver said I swapped personalities with him." said Gus.

"I'm going to ignore that bizarre comment." said Skylar. Suddenly, she recieved a text. "Oh, Kaz and Oliver are in trouble! Gotta go!" she yelled, running out of Gus' house without so much as a "bye". She had to save Kaz and Oliver, and fortunately knew where they were, as Oliver had said so in his text. While Kaz and Oliver, Mr. Terror was trying to use Oliver's ice powers on Oliver himself. Kaz was fighting her with fire. "Skylar, you're here!" said Kaz, noticing Skylar running towards them. "Get your phone, and give it to Mr. Terror!"

"Alright," said Skylar. "Hey, Mr. Terror, take this!" She threw the phone to Mr. Terror.

"I will, thank you!" smirked Mr. Terror. "How do you work this thing?"

"You have to use both of your hands to take a photo and go into selfie mode at the same time!" said Skylar. However, as Mr. Terror took her selfie, she let go of Oliver's hand, allowing him to regain control of his powers. Oliver froze Mr. Terror's legs rather easily, considering she was distracted taking a selfie. As Mr. Terror tossed Skylar's phone back, she realized she could not walk or fly away- the ice had nailed her legs to the ground. "Nooo-what did you do to me!" said Mr. Terror.

"Nobody attacks my best friends!" yelled Skylar. "Now, you can't escape!"

"But-but-why?" asked Mr. Terror.

"Hey, Mr. Terror," said Kaz. "Watch what Oliver can do!" Oliver lifted up Mr. Terror as if she was light as a feather, and then flew off the ground. "Yes!" I have super-strength!" said Oliver.

Kaz grabbed Skylar as he flew up too, but could not hold her up that well because he lacked super-strength. "Where too, Kaz?" asked Oliver.

"Mighty Max!" said Kaz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Uncle Horace, where'd all this dynamite come from?" asked Alan.

"I'm not sure." said Horace. "However, Romker and Rikman did return mere hours after they left. They were carrying a huge package, put it in this closet, and left again. That was an hour ago."

"Wait, uh, Uncle Horace? There's a timer set for 10 minutes! We're doomed!" said Alan. "But at least we know one thing."

"Calling all superheroes! Run for your lives!" said Horace. "Quick, Mighty Med's getting destroyed!"

At least 20 superheroes escaped through the Calderan Transporter, but not all of them made it. Mighty Med caught fire, and a huge explosion happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three friends and their unconscious captive headed for The Domain, but when they got there, they found Gus looking inside the storage closet, scratching his head. "Kaz, Oliver, Connie!" said Gus. "The storage closet's inside just exploded!" Not wanting Gus to see Bridget, they knocked her unconscious and ice-glued a cardboard-cutout of Skylar to her front.

"What, no!" gasped Oliver. He whispered to Kaz, "That's where Mighty Med is!"

"Skylar, did you know about this?" asked Kaz, concerned.

"All I know is, someone implanted dynamite in a Mighty Med closet. Roman and Riker also returned with a huge package. Horace thinks-" said Skylar.

"Do you think Horace is d-d-ead?" asked Oliver.

"No!" said Skylar. "Horace must've survived! He was like…like…my father! Without him, I wouldn't be alive today!"

"Do you guys want to see the remains of our former hang-out?" asked Kaz.

"Guys, maybe we're jumping to conclusions. Maybe Mighty Med _isn't_ destroyed. Maybe the only thing destroyed was the portal." said Oliver.

"What in the world are you guys even talking about?" asked Gus. "You're acting like that closet was a relative!"

"I lost something very valuable in that explosion, Gus. My home." said Skylar.

"You lived in that closet?" asked Gus. "Maybe we did switch personalities!"

"No, Gus. My dad…worked in the hospital next door. He was my only living relative, and he was searching the dumpster for his boss' missing phone. He was incredibly close to that closet, and died. I want to see his dead body." said Skylar.

"Aww, that's too bad. I'll arrange the funeral service. I have a license for funerals, weddings-" Gus began.

"We know, Gus. Um, don't you have to do a science project?" asked Oliver.

"Oh yeah. Well, see you later. I'm going to go work on it!" said Gus, exiting the store. They then proceeded to enter the closet, and stared sadly at the following sight. All the Mighty Med walls and the roof had been either destroyed, or broken. A dead body was on the ground. Kaz looked at it. "Blue Tornado!" said Kaz. "He was the superhero who led us to Mighty Med in the first place. The guy who brought us to the most awesome place ever. Now, he's dead. I remember that day. Back 3 years ago, about. We met you, Skylar. Our futures were changed forever."

"It's the M!" said Oliver, pointing to the one still plastered wall that contained the Mighty Med symbol. "At least that's still here!"

"The Calderan Transporter is a pile of rubble. And the roof's inside the hospital! It isn't even "inside" anymore, I guess. Just right here out in the open. A destroyed place. Like the Roman ruins. I have no home!" said Skylar.

"Guys, since you have no homes, do you want to stay at my house?" asked Kaz.

"Sure." said Oliver and Skylar.

"I'll tell my parents that your parents were both driving on the road and died by crashing into each other." said Kaz.

"You guys go ahead." said Oliver. "I'm going to stay here a little longer." After Kaz and Skylar left, Oliver picked up Horace's name badge. He remembered when he and Kaz were 14-year olds. They'd been so wowed. Oliver looked around. He went over to the stage, even the room where Agent Blaylock had been buried. It was so sad, the hospital not being anything but a ruin. Mighty Max was clearly visible through a gaping hole where a hospital bed once sat. Oliver went back into the domain, got his mom, put her in the hole, sealed it with ice, snapped a photo with his phone, and ran to join Kaz and Skylar.


	3. Chapter 3

"She can't stay in there, you know." said Skylar. "She is your mother, so you shouldn't have frozen her."

"But it'll wear off soon!" lied Oliver.

"That's good." said Skylar.

Kaz walked into the room, and said, "Guys, lucky for you, a couple of my siblings have moved out. So there are free beds!"

"Um, Kaz?" asked Oliver. "Can I freeze you?"

"Why?" asked Kaz.

"Skylar's worried my mom won't unfreeze, but rather die, so there's never going to be a chance of me returning to my own family either. If Dad were to hear of this, he might freak out, send me to a loony bin, or get me examined by a doctor!" said Oliver.

"Have you forgotten my powers?" asked Kaz. "I can melt your mother's ice!"

"Right, Kaz. Let's return to the Mighty Mess we once loved so much." said Oliver. So, that is what they did. It still looked the same, a pile of plaster, wood, and scraps of metal around the Mighty Med M Logo. A sign said, "Mysterious M On Former Hospital Lot For Sale", which greatly worried the three friends. The stage and dead bodies remained in the same place. Oliver and Kaz went over, and Kaz melted the ice with his heat powers. Skylar looked for any of Horace's belongings that could help her with the "funeral" Gus had planned for Horace. She found a lab coat and a shirt that could go over some pieces of meat to look like Horace's body. Meanwhile, Oliver was dismayed when his mother did not come to. He tried moving the Skylar board with his mind. It actually connected to his hand, as if it was magnetic. "Another ability? Cool." thought Oliver. "Better not tell Kaz about it." He then felt Bridget's pulse."Kaz, she's alive! Unconscious, but alive!" said Oliver.

"That's great!" said Kaz. "Let's get her to the hospital!"

"Uh, Kaz? The hospital is right here." said Oliver.

"Don't be ridiculous, Oliver. Don't you remember when you got sick, and the hospital you went to?" asked Kaz.

"Yeah, it was called "The Medical Hospital Domain"." said Oliver.

"So, where was it?" asked Kaz.

"Right next to the Domain…" said Oliver.

"You mean…" asked Kaz, glancing at their surroundings. "Here?"

"Yep." said Oliver.

"That's weird, but there's multiple hospitals in Philadelphia, Oliver." said Kaz.

"Yeah, but this is the outskirts of town. The hospitals are in the center, and that's where all the people are. It is scary for people to see flying dudes carrying a woman strongly up in the sky." said Oliver.

"So, we can wait until night." said Kaz.

"Hey, guys, look, it's fake Horace…" said Skylar. She had used some of Blue Tornado's parts, a collection of meat, spare clothes, and a photo of Horace to help disguise her corpse. "Wow, he looks interesting!" said Oliver.

"Really, Oliver?" asked Kaz. "Or are you just saying that 'cause you're in love- Skyliver!"

"You take that back!" said Oliver. Skylar blushed.

"Just joking, buddy. So, how about waiting until night?" asked Kaz.

"Deal." agreed Oliver and Skylar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar retrieved Bridget from her hiding spot at Mighty Med. They flew off, with Oliver holding Bridget and Kaz holding Skylar, towards a prison. This was because of Oliver's idea that she should awaken in prison so that she would not throw a fit and bust out if they woke her up on the flight. As the friends flew, they chatted. "Great weather, eh, Kaz?" asked Oliver.

"It sure is!" said Oliver.

"Look, a skyscraper!" said Skylar.

"Cool!" agreed Oliver and Kaz.

"Presenting Cloud Figures: Up Close And Personal!" said Kaz.

"Hey, that one looks like a dragon eating a dorenbosch!" said Skylar.

"A hippo rabbit with spikes!" said Oliver.

"Roman and Riker!" said Kaz.

"Huh?" asked Oliver and Skylar.

Kaz pointed to a black cloud surrounding them. "That cloud took the outlines of Roman and Riker!"

"That's because it _is_ us!" said the cloud, enveloping the three heroes and their captive. "What is your last dying wish?" asked the voice of Roman.

"Please help us take this villain to prison, and then leave us alone!" said Oliver.

"We'll see about that! First, we need a shape-shifter VS superhero battle!" said Riker.

"After we've hauled her off to prison!" said Kaz.

"Go on without us! We'll meet you after you've finished!" said Roman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kaz, we just battled Mr. Terror! Why must we battle Roman and Riker?" asked Oliver as Kaz melted a hole in the roof so Oliver could drop Mr. Terror into the prison.

"It's just we need…a team!" said Kaz.

"What kind of team?" asked Skylar, who was on the ground.

"A team of heroes…with a purpose." said Kaz.

"Like tracking down villains like Roman and Riker?" asked Oliver.

"Exactly!" said Kaz.

"But we can't do it, since I have no powers!" said Skylar.

"Oh, yes we can!" said Kaz. "We just need more heroes, that's all!"

"But there's probably no one left!" said Oliver.

"That's what you think!" came a voice from the shadows. It sounded familiar to the 3 teenagers.

"Guys, is that…" Skylar paused.

"Yeah, we're still around!" said the voice.

"I don't believe it!" said Oliver. "It must be…could it really be…Alan?"


End file.
